A network site may include any number of network pages, such as web pages. A network site for an online retailer may include, for example, one or more network pages for each category of items offered for order by the online retailer as well as other network pages. When a change that affects several categories is required, the administrator of the network site may be forced to edit a network page for each of the categories separately, even though the change is the same on each of the network pages.